Use of archery equipment to harvest large game is a popular sport. It can be an extremely challenging to get close enough to large game to harvest it with archery equipment. In many situations, a mortally wounded animal impaled by an arrow may travel long distances or through thick cover making recovery difficult, even in situations where the arrow impales a vital organ of the animal.
It is known to associate a radio frequency transmitter with an arrow to aid in locating the arrow and an animal wounded by the arrow. A variety of radio frequency tracking systems for arrows are known. Notwithstanding, there is a desire for such systems that provide a new balance of properties.